valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Maximilian
Boss |Likes = |Affiliation = Empire Imperial Army Drei Stern |Rank = General |Role = Imperial Prince Commander of the Gallian Invasion Front |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles Anime Valkyria Chronicles 3 Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA |Japanese = Jun Fukuyama |English = Matt King }} , also known as Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave in the anime is the Imperial General and Prince behind the invasion of Gallia. He is the main antagonist of Valkyria Chronicles. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' The Empire was all but overflowing with princes and princesses, and Maximilian was just one of many sons born the current Emperor. The only difference in Maximilian's case was that his mother was not a legal wife of the Emperor but rather just his concubine. Since his mother was not officially affiliated with any members of the royal family, no one considered Maximilian to be a real prince. In fact the majority of the royal family treated Maximilian and his mother with great disdain, dubbing them to be stains on the royal family's name. Even as a young child, Maximilian understood what was happening around him, and was constantly concerned over his mother's safety. His mother always put on a brave face for him, however, and always told him to be proud of who he was. Inspired by her courage, Maximilian deeply loved and admired his mother. One day, Maximilian was enjoying a pleasant train ride with his mother and their servants when the train was suddenly engulfed in an explosion. Bitter and paranoid, heirs to the Imperial throne had set a trap for Maximilian and his mother in order to reduce the threat of competition. Having lost his mother and all of the people he truly trusted in this world in the explosion, Maximilian felt a powerful hatred for the Empire brewing inside of him. From that day forward, Maximilian's actions were guided only by his desire to avenge his mother's death, and to make his mother's the true and royal bloodline of the Empire. In order to get his revenge on the Empire, Maximilian knew that he would have to possess an insurmountable amount of power. His interest soon turned to the famous legends of the ancient Valkyrur people and their "Valkyrur Power." Maximilian began his search by tracing the remaining descendants of the ancient race, and eventually discovered the existence of Selvaria, a Valkyria that was being quarantined at the Imperial Valkyria Research Facility. With his true intentions cunningly masked, he removed Selvaria from her dire situation in the research facility and invited her to stay with him at his estate. Maximilian invested much of his time and finances to ensure that Selvaria received the best education the Empire had to offer, hoping that Selvaria would eventually become a useful pawn in his grand scheme. With the commencement of the Second Europan War came news that an ancient Valkyrur weapon was said to be stored within the capital city of Gallia. Maximilian's next objective was clear, and he soon proposed an invasion of Gallia to the Imperial war assembly. Maximilian cited Gallia's abundant supply of ragnite as the motivation for his suggestion. With Selvaria's Valkyrur Power at his side and his military prowess speaking for itself, Maximilian was granted leadership of the Imperial force that was to invade Gallia. Initially, Maximilian's plan to conquer Gallia and acquire the Valkyrur Holy Lance seemed to be progressing exactly as he had planned. With Squad 7s interference and Alicia discovering her Valkyrur Power, however, Maximilian's plan quickly began crumbling around him. In a final attempt to regain some semblance of control, Maximilian transformed himself into an artificial Valkyria. This form offered Maximilian the power he had sought his entire life but on October 10th 1935, Faldio made the choice to sacrifice himself in order to end Maximilian's ambitions for good. 'Expanded Biography (VC3)' General Maximilian commands the Gallian front of the Empire's invasion army. He is the quasi-crown prince of the Empire, and has been hailed as a great hero for his superior political and military prowess. Being an illegitimate child of the current Emperor, Maximilian had to endure much abuse as a child and his mother was murdered out of spite. This tragic upbringing left Maximilian with a deeply rooted inability to trust others. Maximilian feels neither love for nor loyalty to the Empire, and in fact bitterly hates it. As a leader, Maximilian completely ignores things like social standing and rank, treating everyone equally and rewarding those who serve him well. It is because of this personal policy that he chose to make use of people like Jaeger and Selvaria, a wise decision that has afforded him many victories. Since Maximilian only sees people for the skills they possess, he does not notice or understand that Selvaria harbors a true and deep love for him. Maximilian recognizes Dahau's elite skills but has always felt suspicious of his obviously false displays of loyalty. In order to avenge his mother and conquer the Empire, Maximilian attached Randgriz City's Valkyrur Holy Lance to the Marmota, his massive land-based battleship. Unfortunately for Maximilian, moving the Marmota out of Randgriz City in hopes of countering the Gallian Militia's attack was his undoing, and he was killed in battle against Squad 7. Personality and Characteristics Maximilian never allowed himself to depend on anyone other than himself, nor did he speak more than necessary. Whenever Maximilian did speak, he almost always used royal plurals to refer to himself, as is typical of monarchs and members of aristocratic circles. Despite his somewhat aloof personality, Maximilian was blessed with the natural charisma and beautiful appearance often expected of royal blood. In addition, he is extremely principled with regards to rules of conduct and duty, and shows no compassion for war criminals and traitors. He also had great regard for Europa's past, at one point passing up an opportunity to easily kill Welkin Gunther in order to avoid damaging the interior of a sacred temple. These attributes, coupled with his policy of offering equal opportunity to anyone of any social class, soon had many skilled followers flocking to his banner. Maximilian had also been trained in the art of battle ever since he was a child, and it is said that his combat abilities were superior even to those of his Drei Stern. Maximilian's tendency to regard people in terms of their usefulness to him, without reference to anything else, led to him having some unusual attitudes for a citizen of the Empire. Most notably, he did not care in the slightest when Cordelia Gi Randgriz revealed to him that she was actually a Darcsen. His strong sense of duty also had a dark side. Anyone who failed in their duty, no matter how unreasonable (or even if the duty was not to Maximilian at all, as Maurtis von Borg discovered), rendered themselves worthless in his eyes. Though his followers trusted him and were quite loyal to him, Maximilian's decisions were guided only by his final objective. When it came to Selvaria, Maximilian did not treat her like a simple pawn, but rather was quite careful in the way he treated her. This was not due to any amount of romantic feelings, however, but was instead a reflection of the intense jealousy he felt regarding her inhuman powers. So desperate was he to avenge his mother that Maximilian desired nothing in this world but raw power. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Maximilian makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as an R monster card. As a R monster card, Maximilian is of the Mercenary race and possesses the unique base skill, Path to the Conqueror. Quotes Attacking as Batomys *"Heeeah!" *"Fire!" Attacking as an Artificial Valkyria *"Rrghaaah!" *"Begone!" Orders *"Heed my words and know victory... Loose your fire, men! Annihilate Our enemies!" (All Units Attack) Trivia *Maximilian's full name, Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave, is only given in the anime. *He is a hidden playable character (Lancer Class Tree) in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Imperial Army Category:Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:Valkyria Category:Squad Captains Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters Category:Drei Stern Category:Deceased Characters